gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Build Fighters
is a 2013 Japanese science fiction anime television series based on Sunrise's long-running Gundam franchise. While not set in the same universe, Gundam Build Fighters is an expansion of a concept that started with Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G. A sequel series, ''Gundam Build Fighters Try'', was announced on May 2014 and made its debut on October 2014. Synopsis The near future. Years after the huge "Gunpla"-plastic models based on the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam-boom of the 1980s. A second Gunpla boom is taking the world by storm, fueled by the revolutionary new ability to pilot your own Gunpla creations in "Gunpla Battles ". These incredibly-popular Battles culminate in a yearly global tournament. Our hero Sei Iori, is a young Gunpla builder who dreams of someday making it to the world championships. An only child whose family owns a model shop, his talent is well-honed, but his weak piloting abilities have led to a series of first-round losses. Then, one day, he meets a boy named Reiji whose piloting skills are incredible. Together as a team, they take on the world! Sei, the Gunpla Builder. Reiji, the Gunpla Fighter. Sei builds, Reiji fights. Their dream is to make it to the Gunpla Battle World Championship... and win! Characters * Aila Jyrkiäinen * Alice Imai * Allan Adams * Baker * C * Carlos Kaiser * Caroline Yajima * Chairman Mashita * China Kousaka * Gawain Oakley * Georgios Laertius * Greco Logan * John Ayers Mackenzie * Josef Kankaansyrjä * Julian Ayers Mackenzie * Julio Renato * Kaoruko Sazaki * Kato * Kirara * Luang Dallara * Lucas Kankaansyrjä * Mao Yasaka * Mario Renato * Master Chinan * Misaki * Monta Gonda * Mr. Ral * Nils Nielsen * Nine Barthes * Rainer Cziommer * Reiji * Ricardo Fellini * Rinko Iori * Sei Iori * Susumu Sazaki * Takeshi Iori * Tatsuya Yuuki * Tatsuzo Mobile Suits Main Others Media Music *'Openings': ** Nibun no Ichi by BACK_ON ** wimp ft. Lil’ Fang (from FAKY) by BACK-ON and Lil’ Fang (from FAKY) *'Endings': ** Imagination > Reality by AiRI ** Han Pan Spirit by Hyadain *'Inserts' ** Gunpla ☆ World by Aoi Yūki (Episode 4) *'Soundtracks' ** Gundam Build Fighters Original Soundtrack Episodes Comprehensive Episode Listing of Gundam Build Fighters episodes Production The series is directed by Kenji Nagasaki of No. 6 and written by Yōsuke Kuroda of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Character designs were done by both Kenichi Ohnuki (who worked on Mobile Suit Gundam AGE as a character animation director) and Suzuhito Yasuda, one of the character designers for Ai Tenshi Muyo!. Release The series aired every Monday at 12:00 Japanese Standard Time (03:00 Greenwich Mean Time) on TV Tokyo (the second Gundam anime to air on that channel after Superior Defender Gundam Force) and was simulcasted on the GundamInfo YouTube Channel. The English dub of the series premiered in late April 2015 on Cartoon Network in Asia. Gallery Buildfights.png Gundam Build Fighters MS.jpg See Also Sequel *Gundam Build Fighters Try Gunpla * High Grade Build Fighters * High Grade Build Custom Manga *Gundam Build Fighters Amazing *Gundam Build Fighters Plamo Diver: Kit & Built *Build Fighters Fan Club Photonovel *Gundam Build Fighters Document *Gundam Build Fighters Honoo Other *Plamo-Kyoshiro Trivia * Gundam Build Fighters is the second shortest Gundam series ever aired in Television (after Mobile Suit Gundam-san), only having a total of 25 episodes. * Of all the Gundam series and spinoffs included as references, some series such as ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' are not included due to licensing issues with other companies (AGE is co-owned by Sunrise and Level-5) and licensing these series to appear in the series, even as cameos is very costly. * Gundam Build Fighters is the first Gundam TV series in which the term "Gundam" is the first word in the title. It is also the first series since ''Turn A Gundam'' to not follow the "Mobile Suit Gundam ..." title format. Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan1.jpg|Staff & Story GundamBuildFighter - Scan2.jpg|Build Strike Gundam - Data GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Zaku Amazing, Gundam X Maoh, Wing Gundam Fenice - Characters Gundam Build Fighters 003.jpg Gundam Build Fighters 001.jpg GundamBuildFighter - Scan4.jpg External Links *Gundam Build Fighters Official Site *Gundam Build Fighters on Bandai Hobby Site *Gundam Build Fighters on Gundam.Info *Gundam Build Fighters on Hobby Link Japan *Watch Gundam Build Fighters online (Gundam.info)